


Its end

by bluuemoon



Series: Shorts I've written about my angry purple gremlin oc [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dead relatives, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Murder, Past Relationships, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluuemoon/pseuds/bluuemoon
Summary: Erie Teuful watched as his brother was murdered at the hands of an incubus. He's dedicated his life to tracking down the murderer of his older brother, and prepared endlessly for the chance to take revenge. But what will happen when Erie learns he wasn't as prepared as he previously assumed?





	Its end

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this was a pain in the butt to write, but someone wanted more of my boy Erie so here it is! Sorry if there are any technical errors, I wrote it a while ago and I have the bad habit of not reviewing purely because I don't have the attention for that. I'm only posting this because someone wanted more of this boy so here we go.

        Erie was good at hunting demons. Well, good was an understatement. He was amazing, extraordinary. It was like second nature, he could never imagine doing anything else than watching demons crumble at his feet. Sure, it didn't pay the bills, but Erie didn't care. He was built for this.

  
        After all, he had a reason. A calling, something that itched at the back of his head whenever he closed his eyes. Something he always heard whenever he spaced out.  Something he could never tell anyone, but it was the one thing that haunted him. The one thing that plagued his mind, no matter what he did he always saw it. Like it was stamped to the insides of his eyelids.

  
        It was none other than watching his dearest brother, the only person who meant anything to him for the longest time dead at the feet of his boyfriend. A demon. Someone he thought he could trust, and someone Erie has been hunting for years. Tracking him down, moving place to place and following his trail, but never quite there.

  
        Until recently. He was hot on this demon's trail, hunting him down to a smaller town in California. So that's where Erie settled down, picking a small house by the woods and waiting it out. Waiting for the demon to make one wrong step. Show himself for too long, give Erie that perfect chance to strike him down, get revenge for his dear older brother.

  
        Tonight was the night. Eleven thirty at night, partly cloudy with a soft breeze shaking the summer leaves in the vibrant trees. Erie stood on his back porch, hair pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and a knife in hand. Not just any old knife, one he has gotten blessed, coated in iron and leaves soaking in holy water when he's not using it. Not that it does much, it just makes Erie feel safer.

  
        With his jacket around his shoulders -the one his brother gave to him on his eighteenth birthday, though it's always been too big- Erie stepped out into the cold air of his backyard, taking one took around. His body shook with a shiver, feeling the presence of what he's been searching for.

  
        A young man stepped out of the woods, looking no older than Erie. Vibrant blond hair, striking blue eyes. Tall, but thin. Almost frail, though Erie was no fool. One wrong step and this demon could rip his throat out. Incubi would never be trusted, Erie knew this.

  
        "Christo." The word slipped effortlessly from Erie's lips, the holy word forcing the incubus before him to reveal its deep, black eyes demonic eyes. The corner of the smaller man's lips curled into a grin, his fingers flexing over the handle of his blade. He was ready, this is what he's been waiting for.

  
        No words were shared, only a wicked grin from the demonic entity as it bolted towards Erie, immediately going for his throat. Wait, Erie didn't plan this. He didn't anticipate this; this demon was stronger than he knew. It was stronger than it let on, Erie obviously figured that out when he was slammed against a tree head first.

  
        It held him there, grabbing Erie's wrist with its free hand and holding it over his head, crushing his wrist in its hand till Erie cried out and dropped the knife. He thrashed, he punched his free hand into the demon's chest as his opposite wrist was being crushed beyond repair. Stubbornly, he glared up as he refused to cry.

  
        "Such a shame, you have his eyes. Can't have that, now can we?" Its voice hurt him, made Erie feel like his chest was caving in. All the memories it's face brought back, all the fake smiles and forced laughter. Oh, how naive he and his brother were.

  
        The demon took both of Erie's wrists in its hand, pinning them to the tree above his head and released his throat. Erie's body shook violently as he coughed, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes as his lungs sucked in the air with greed. This wasn't right, Erie was better than this. Had he been going soft? Of course, he let people get too close, he lost sight of his goal and let the people around him soften him.

  
        Erie's eyes shot open when he felt a sharp finger nail tracing his eye socket, the circle getting smaller and smaller till Erie could swear he felt it graze his eye. He squeezed his eyes closed once more, body still shaking when he felt sudden pain. A long nail stabbed into his right eye. Erie screamed, thrashing as two more entered the soft organ, twisting and ripping it before yanking it's nails out suddenly, taking the eye with it.

  
        "Disgusting, you filthy pig." Its voice was all Erie heard. That, and the sound of something soft and squishy being thrown haphazardly onto the ground. Erie quaked, blood pouring from his now empty socket like a faucet. Next, he heard something slick. Sucking, the damn demon was licking his blood off its fingers.

  
        With clean fingers, it flicked its wrist before digging his fingers into Erie's gut. Erie screamed and cried before a blood covered hand covered his mouth. Erie gagged on the taste of his own blood, staring up at the demon with a single purple eye. It was grinning, that same grin it had when it did the same to his brother. Did his brother go through this much pain as well? Did he see this before he died? Did he feel the same things?

  
        It released his wrists and Erie's arms hung uselessly at his sides, both wrists broken and arms throbbing from the pain. Tears poured from his single remaining eye, and the damn thing fucking chuckled.

  
        "That's more like it, now you're just like him." It took its sharp nails and pulled up Erie's shirt, feeling the hard muscle with amusement before digging his nails into the five stab marks in his gut. It twisted, tearing apart the flesh as it stuck a whole inch of each finger into his stomach. Two inches, far enough to graze vital organs. Erie jerked, causing the demon to drive its fingers into his gut all the way up to its second knuckles.

  
        A smooth snicker escape it as it pulled it's fingers out, thrusting them back into the open wounds. By the time it finished, blood thoroughly stained the front of Erie's pants and his eye fluttered has he started losing consciousness. It pulled it's fingers out, slapping him  _hard_. Splattering his own blood across his own face. Erie jolted up like being woken up from a nap, tears mixing with fresh blood.

  
        "Do you want to know why I do this, Erie Teuful?" It growled, and Erie shook his head weakly. It grabbed his face roughly, making him look up at it. Making him stare up into its pitch-black eyes. Like two little voids, empty.

  
        "I do this because you think you have a purpose. You are nothing without your brother. You have no purpose. You clung to him like a worthless bottom feeder. It was pathetic, it was sickening. I despised it, I despised you. I despised how something of such little worth dared to exist. You are _nothing_ , Erie Teuful. Just like your pussy of a brother. I want you to die knowing you did nothing for him. You were nothing of use, you are scum who couldn't even avenge its brother. Well, ta-ta, Erie."

  
        Erie winced, whimpering in agony before screaming once more when the demon kneed him in his gut, causing blood to gush out of him like a fountain. It patted his cheek before vanishing, leaving Erie leaning against the blood-soaked tree as his only support. He choked on a sob as he moved his hand to try and cover the open wounds in his stomach, pushing himself off the tree and stumbling to his house.

  
        He almost fell quite a few times, and he counted his blessings that he left the door open. He carried himself into his kitchen where his phone lay on the counter, buzzing with the name "Babe" as the caller. He reached for it, stiffing a cry as he picked it up and swiped to answer.

  
        A faint voice came from the other side, as the same moment Erie slipped on the puddle of blood pooling at his feet. He stumbled forward, smashing his head on the corner of the counter. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, his phone still in his broken hand near his cracked skull as the faint voice of his boyfriend called out from the other end.


End file.
